Smells Like Teen Spirit
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Sequel to Teenage Kicks. Charlie and Stiles are back! Thanks to everyone who made Teenage Kicks a success hopefully you all like this too. After spending a summer away Charlie is back in Beacon Hills but not everything is the same as when she left, Derek's the alpha and there's a new threat on the horizon not to mention the new Hunters in town. Things in Beacon Hills are heating up
1. Chapter 1

I had spent most of my summer with family. After we spent a month in Texas cooing over baby Jesse my Uncle Dan had offered me summer work on the farm so I said 'see you later' to Stiles and started work.

I said I'd visit Grandpa in Santa Carla as well that summer and so after a month on the farm I packed up and headed to Santa Carla where I got work in the fair and spent the last month of the summer there.

Finally I said goodbye to Grandpa and got on a plane back to Beacon Hills. I wanted to see Stiles first thing but Mom told me he was in the hospital waiting on Lydia Marten to wake up,

"He'll still be there when you're rested" she said ushering me up the stairs, "And don't try sneaking out of the window either! I'll know!"

"Fine" I gave in and collapsed on the bed, I was tired after jet setting and working all summer but I was a healthy seventeen year old I wasn't supposed to sleep I was supposed to rock and roll all night and party every day.

When I had finally rested an appropriate amount of time, said time set by Mom, I was allowed to head to the hospital in my truck. I met Scott's Mom on the way in,

"Oh Charlie you're back!"

"Yeah got in last night. Is he here?"

"Yeah he's been here all weekend"

"Really? Well that's dedication to a friend ... _great I __just__ got back and already I'm dealing with this Lydia Marten shit_" I decided to let it go and wake up Stiles instead, "Stiles" I shook him a little but he wasn't budging, "Stiles" still nothing, "Stiles!"

"You're dirty" Stiles mumbled as one of the janitors removed the trash can from beside his head,

"Oh my god" I couldn't contain my laughter, I guess being away all summer made me miss his stupid jokes more than I realised, my laughter must have woken him up because for a moment Stiles didn't quite know where he was and fell off the sets he was sprawled across,

"Ow"

"Yeah falling off a chair tends to hurt" I laughed

"CHARLIE!"

"No yelling please still a little jet lagged" I said as Stiles sprung up from the floor and embraced me tightly,

"I'm so happy you're back! It's been hell"

"I'm sure. The Scott and Alison show gotten more PDA – tastic?"

"Not exactly" and so Stiles regailed me with the story of how Alison's creepy Dad pulled Scott out the window of Alison's car and held a nine millimetre to his face and made Alison promise never to see him again, "Not that she's keeping that promise" Stiles said

"They're back to sneaking around" I filled in,

"Basically"

"What about Lydia?"

"Well she's out of the coma, her bite still hasn't healed but other than that she's ok" Stiles said,

"So, and this is the one and only time I'm ever going to admit to being the jealous girlfriend but, why the hell are you here?"

"It's either this or sit at home with nothing to do and there's only so many times a guy can –" Stiles stopped short when a nurse walked past, I had to bite my lip to stop laughing, "Charlie! Quit laughing at me this isn't funny!"

"It really is. You think you had it hard? I had no time for myself _at all_ this summer. We were together in June then I was on the farm in July with Roscoe ever at my side not to mention working from sunrise to sunset every day and then I was in Santa Carla in August in my Grandpa's house working night shifts at the carnival and sleeping all day so where do you imagine I got the time to take care of business?"

"Want to find a closet"

"Ten steps ahead of you. Follow me" I took Stiles by the hand and led him to a closet I'd spied on my way in

* * *

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Stiles asked zipping his jeans back up,

"I hope not. It'd be majorly embarrassing if the Sherriff's kid was caught having sex in a closet in the hospital when he's really not supposed to cause his Dad's anti pre martial sex"

"Why just me?"

"Because if someone told my Mom she'd laugh and say 'at least it wasn't in a flat bed in lovers lane' my Mom really doesn't care what I do as long as I take care of myself and know when to get out of something" I said brushing my hair out with my fingers and adjusting my t-shirt, "Oops you've got a little lipstick on your neck" I laughed smudging away the lipstick,

"Thanks" Stiles and I exited the closet and went back to the waiting area, "Do you want anything out of the snack machine?"

"Yeah whatever they have is fine" I said, "I'm not all that choosy"

"Alright I'll be right back" Stiles left for the vending machine and I waited patiently. The next thing I heard was an almighty crash followed by a scream,

"The fuck" I jumped up from my chair as Mrs McCall ran into Lydia's room followed by Stiles, I could hear water running and ran into the bathroom with the others following only she was nowhere in sight.

That's when I noticed the open window, "What the actual fuck?"

* * *

**The idea of Charlie being gone all summer has merit ok**

**So I'm thinking Kate was murdered under suspicious circumstances and they'd need to do a full autopsy and investigation etc. etc.**

**So**

**Following that line of thought the FBI might have had to be called in because of the suspicious way in which she was killed and in relation to the fire so it would have taken a lot of time and red tape before the body would have been released to the family**

**Hence burying her in the autumn before school**

**Also it fits with my oneshot **

**It's head cannon ok?**

**Thanks to everyone who made season one a success let's do the same for season two shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're telling me she jumped out the window?" I was baffled the girl had been in a coma for the better part of a month and now she was able to jump out windows and run around naked,

"Dad should be here soon I'm sure he'll find her" Stiles said pacing the corridor waiting on his Dad, I was trying my best not to become a green eyed monster rivalling the Hulk.

I had _just_ gotten back after being gone for two months and I find out my boyfriend has been spending all his free time in the hospital to be a companion for a girl who despised him and who left him at Prom to go and look for her ex. The girl who was the reason I had scars on my neck from where Derek's Creepy Uncle Peter dug his claws into my skin at the Winter Formal in February.

Despite all this Stiles still seemed to be holding a candle for the girl and she'd done nothing but encourage him by going to the Winter Formal with her and now jump out a window stark naked only making him worry about her,

_"Great just fucking great"_ I cursed silently picking the green nail polish of my nails, _"That's it. After graduation I'm cutting my loses and moving to Alabama" _

Lydia's parents were distraught as well and kept asking Mrs McCall how their daughter had managed to jump out a window like Mrs McCall knew the inner workings of _their_ daughters mind, _"Another poster child for why you should hug your kids" _I thought solemnly

Soon enough Stiles' Dad showed up and was as astonished as everyone else when he was told Lydia just jumped out a window but ever the consummate professional he was determined to do his job,

"Alright let's get an APB out on a sixteen year old red head. Any other descriptors?"

"She's five foot three, green eyes, fair skin and her hairs more strawberry blonde" Stiles said quickly,

_"Yup that's it I'm out of here"_ I wasn't about to sit around the hospital and watch Stiles mope and pine for Lydia, _"Absence makes the heart go fonder my ass!"_ I grabbed my bag and quickly headed out of the hospital,

"CHARLIE!" Stiles yelled after me coming running out of the hospital with Lydia's hospital gown in her hand,

"Oh no you are not seriously going to look for her" I said, "Stiles for once in your life let your Dad do his job without interfering ok" I turned around and tried to walk away but Stiles grabbed my arm,

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because when you get upset you do this thing where you shut down and become like a cold detached robot and you're doing it right now" Stiles said,

"Alright you want to know what's wrong" Stiles gulped and I could see him telling himself it was a very bad idea to talk to me, "I'll tell you what's wrong. I've been away for two months and when I come back everyone tells me you've been sitting here the whole time waiting on Lydia to recognise that you've been there for her the whole time so she'll realise some deep repressed feelings for you and you'll both live happily ever after.

But there's just one flaw in that plan and it happens to be me. Your girlfriend, the girl you just had sex with in a hospital closet. You think I'd do that for anyone or are we back on the Charlie's a slut because she lost her virginity before anyone else?" Stiles didn't speak, "You know I honestly thought you cared about me but you're so wrapped up in Lydia I guess not. You should have just told me this didn't mean anything to you Stiles then I wouldn't be yelling at you in a hospital car park"

"I do care"

"WELL YOU HAVE A FUCKED UP WAY OF SHOWING IT!" I screamed, "God damn it Stiles last year you told me you loved me and now you're desperately trying to prove yourself to Lydia Marten a girl who won't look twice at you" I was on the verge of tears, "You're an asshole" I turned to leave again but Stiles stopped me,

"Please Charlie don't go"

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just turn around right now and go home"

"Because I love you" Stiles said pleadingly

"I don't believe you"

"Please Charlie don't go"

"Prove it. Prove that you love me and not her, if you can prove that to me then I'll forget all of this ever happened"

"I don't know how I can prove it to you without you thinking I'm just doing it to wait until Lydia's well so I can leave you but believe me Charlie I'd never leave you. Never, I love you and if I have to tell you how much I love you twenty times a day for the rest of our lives then I'll do it. Please, Charlotte"

"You've never called me Charlotte"

"I don't know how else to get you to believe me. I know how this looks and you're right I shouldn't be so focused on her but I feel bad that she got tangled up in all of this just because Creepy Peter needed me to track Scott and every time I look at the scars on your neck I can't help but feel guilty about that too but please Charlie believe me when I tell you I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. I just want to make sure she's ok and not going all throat rippy on everyone in town"

"Couldn't you have just said that at the start?" I sighed, "It would have saved so much drama"

Stiles laughed and hugged me tightly, he'd grown a few inches over the summer so he was now taller than me and my head fit just under his,

"Sorry I'll be sure to say it next time you go batshit at me because I'm acting like a jerk" Stiles laughed,

"Hey! Is it – oh hi Charlie when did you get back" Scott's voice made me look away from Stiles,

"Last night just"

"Oh well welcome back" he turned to Stiles, "Is it true then? Lydia's missing"

"And stark naked too" I filled in

"So I guess we're going to look for her" Scott said making me sigh

"I literally just got in yesterday and now this horse shit is starting all over again" I climbed into the jeep with the boys and Stiles started the engine.

He was about to leave when Alison banged on the passenger side door. Apparently she was going to help. I just smiled as she climbed into the jeep and Scott got Lydia's scent.

I wasn't even home a day and we were already in the middle of some werewolf fisaco, _"Such is my life" _I sighed catching Stiles eye in the rear view mirror. He looked honestly sorry so I had to forgive him. After all he did use my full name. I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before we hit the road in search of buck naked Lydia

* * *

**I'm making good progress here**

**I think I'll be able to manage maybe two three chapters an episode**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

We were speeding through town looking for Lydia. Scott had picked up a scent and had his head stuck out the window like a dog,

"So if she's turning will they actually kill her?" I asked

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when 'the others' get here"

"I really don't like the sound of that" I said, 'the other's sounded ominous and not at all like a good thing,

"What others?" Stiles asked

"They won't tell me that either"

"Ok your family has some serious communication issues to work on" Stiles said and Alison made a gesture like 'you think', "Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled

"Take the next right" Scott yelled back, Stiles did so. Scott ended up directing us to the preserve but more specifically Derek's house something Stiles was not pleased about at all,

"She came here? You're sure?" he asked

"This is where the scent leads" Scott said,

"Come on it's not that bad. He's not home look no car" I said gesturing up the hill to the absence of the sexy Camaro,

"Alright well has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked Alison

"Not with me" she said, Scott shrugged and Stiles and I headed on to see if we could find Lydia while Scott and Alison lingered behind most likely because Alison was an Argent and Scott really didn't want Derek tearing her limb from limb,

"Ugh I'm home literally a day and this werewolf crap starts again" I complained trying not to sink into the wet ground, "I should have worn combat boots" I whined as one of my nice clean shoes sunk into the ground and when I managed to free it came up covered in mud,

"Here give me your hand" Stiles took my hand and guided me around the wet parts. Scott was explaining the pack mentality to Alison when Stiles noticed something on the ground, "Hey look at this" he called making Alison walk over, "Do you see this? It looks like a trip wire" Stiles pulled a little on the wire and I heard leaves rustling,

"Stiles" Scott said

"Yeah buddy" Stiles, Alison and I turned around to see Scott dangling by his ankle in mid air, I couldn't contain my laughter,

"It's not funny Charlie!" Scott said trying to wiggle free

"No it's hilarious" I laughed taking out my phone and snapping a few pictures,

"Stiles next time you see a trip wire. Don't trip it" Scott said and I noticed Alison doing her best not to laugh,

"Noted" Stiles said, the three of us moved forward to try and help Scott but he stopped us,

"Someone's coming. Hide!" I didn't need to be told twice and grabbed Stiles and Alison and hid behind a clump of trees.

Alison's Dad and two of his goons appeared over the hill and walked up to Scott; I could practically feel the hate rolling off the man,

"Your Dad is seriously scary" I whispered to Alison, who was watching the exchange between her Dad and Scott with bated breath and worry etched across her face.

When Papa Argent had left leaving Scott still dangling in mid air Alison ran to him,

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah fine, just another life threatening conversation with your Dad" Scott said

"That man is seriously scary" I agreed, "Let's get you down then I've gotten all the pictures I need for blackmail"

Alison went to the tree the trip wire was connected to and tried to see how to make it release her boyfriend,

"Guys" Scott said, when we turned around again he'd freed himself and was standing upright, "Thanks but I got it"

Alison looked impressed by her boyfriend's flexibility and I wondered if he could do that why didn't he do it when Stiles tripped the wire first, "Coming?" he asked heading towards the house,

"Can we never have a night before school starts where we don't go tramping around the woods?" I asked trying to avoid getting my converse stuck again

We didn't find anything in the woods so we called it a night and Stiles dropped me home,

"Mom I'm back"

"Oh good, I heard from the Sherriff that the Marten girl went missing" Mom said poking her head out of the kitchen

"Yeah she jumped out the window of her room" I said, "Don't know how she did it though considering she was in a coma for the better part of two months. I'm gonna call it a night, school tomorrow and all that"

"Ok honey I have the early shift so you'll have to set your alarm"

"Ok Mom" I headed upstairs and shrugged off my coat, "Northern California sucks" I muttered tuning on the light. I changed quickly into my PJS and shut the window, it was freezing plus one could never be too careful especially with this werewolf shit starting all over again.

I blew the air out of my cheeks and sloped off to brush my teeth before crawling back into bed and setting my alarm, I wondered vaguely before I succumbed to sleep if I could ditch my first day back, _"It's not like anyone would really miss me"_ I thought before finally everything was dark as sleep took me

* * *

**I think I'm going to average about maybe four/five chapters per episode **

**Charlie's character is going to be slightly different this season and it has only a little to do with this being named after a Nirvana song haha**

**No what I want to do is show a more grown up Charlie and perhaps a more human or flawed Charlie**

**So I guess we'll see**

**Reviews are great**


	4. Chapter 4

I was only half aware of my Mom coming into my room early the next morning because the next thing I knew my phone was blasting out 'Redneck Woman' by Gretchen Wilson,

_**# Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip / I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip #**_

I groaned and reached a hand out of my cocoon of blankets to turn the alarm off but ended up knocking my phone onto the ground and having to get out of my nice warm bed to find it. Once found I decided since I was up anyway to head to the shower and hopefully wash away the cobwebs.

Once done I decided simply to blow out my hair and tie it in a messy braid over my shoulder, I wouldn't have bothered blowing it out but it was damn cold and if I went outside with wet hair I might get pneumonia and die,

_"Well at least Stiles would visit in the hospital. He'd be there looking for clues about Lydia anyway"_ I thought bitterly, I definitely needed some coffee, thankfully Mom had made some so I was able to chug down two cups and even get something to eat before grabbing the keys to my truck and heading for school.

By some happenstance I arrived at school before Stiles and Scott, so I chose to wait turning my iPod up as loud as I could and avoiding the stares of my classmates, finally when Scott and Stiles did show up they were standing very close to each other and I could tell they were whispering about something,

"You know you aren't being as unobvious as you think you are" I said putting my iPod back in my bag, "Anyone could tell with a passing glance you have a secret. So come on its share time"

"There was a body found desecrated this morning. The liver had been ripped out" Stiles said making me pull a face,

"That's nasty. What on earth could have done that" I asked, the shared look Scott and Stiles told me more than I'm sure either of them realised, "You think it was Lydia?" I had to admit that was a point in my favour, if Lydia was roaming around eating dead people's organ's then I stood a chance at keeping Stiles, _"Not that I'm worried about him wavering"_ I thought biting my lip

"Maybe, I don't know. Anyway the liver is the most nutritious part of the body"

"Who are you trying to convince Stiles you or me?" I asked more sharply than I'd have liked making Stiles pale and Scott shift uncomfortably,

"I'm just gonna go – over here" Scott said lamely trying to move,

"Not so fast McCall. We had to listen to your relationship drama last year and let's not forget the oh so fun lunch with Marten and Whitmore so you'll be staying right where you are for this relationship drama" I said grabbing Scott by the arm as he tried to move,

"Sorry Charlie" Stiles said earnestly, "It's not like I'm defending her or anything it's just –"

"Just what" I asked letting go of Scott to cross my arms in front of my chest,

"Just that well I don't think she did this" Stiles said,

"Uh huh, tell you what come find me when you have a better explanation as to why you're defending, don't deny it you are, the girl who up until last year you had intense feelings for. Now I don't expect feelings like that to go away over night but it's been a year Stiles. I know I was gone this summer but that gives you no excuse to spend all your time in the hospital with her and yes we're back on this.

So when you can come up with a good explanation as to why you're defending her and why you seem to be interested in her again find me" I jumped off the part of the wall I was sitting on and stormed away from the boys heading straight for my locker.

* * *

I didn't hear from Stiles or from Scott until lunch time. I was content to sit on my own listening to my iPod and reading 'Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children' when Stiles sat down opposite me,

"I'm sorry"

"Not good enough" I said turning the page on my book,

"I know" Stiles sighed, "Look you're right ok? Up until last year Lydia was like the light of my life but then I realised what a bitch she was and that it didn't matter if she was pretty because she was shallow and vapid –"

"Actually she's pretty smart. Most people don't notice but when she doesn't think anyone's looking and it's not going to ruin her reputation she's pretty damn smart. I live beside Jackson so I've seen her help him with homework and get exasperated when he doesn't understand something that she says is so simple. It's how I did a lot of my homework before they broke up, I had that walkie talkie in his room so I just listened to her and wrote down whatever she said" I said placing my book on the table in front of me,

"Ok so maybe she's smart but I don't care. Charlotte please I know I'm being a complete asshole but the thing is I'm not worried about her I'm worried about what she could do. If she's changing the Argents will kill her and if they don't then who knows what she'll do. I mean you remember what Scott was like on his first full moon.

I don't like her anymore I swear. If you need me to prove it then I will, I'll prove it and you'll never doubt that I love you again and if you ever do then I swear if you break up with me I won't hold it against you. I'll even go into exile in India or something because if I can't prove that I love you and that you're the best thing to ever happen to me then I don't deserve you" Stiles cleared a space on the table,

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he stood on top of the table,

"I LOVE CHARLOTTE HARRIS!" Stiles yelled, "I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT I'M WILLING TO MAKE A COMPLETE FOOL OF MYSELF FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!"

"Stiles I swear to god if you don't get down from the table I'll put a bullet in your leg!"

"Have I proved that I love you yet?"

"Yes you have! Now for the love of Christ get off the table!" Stiles complied and got back down, I quickly bussed my tray and left the cafeteria with him on my heels,

"Sorry if that was embarrassing but it was the only way I could prove I don't love Lydia" he said grinning; I couldn't help but grin myself,

"Fine I believe you so please don't do anything like that again"

"I promise" Stiles said throwing his arms around me and bringing me in for a bone crushing hug, even managing to lift me off my feet,

"You've gotten skinnier" he said with a well aimed poke to the side, "Must have been all that farm work"

"I am not that skinny" I said straightening out my clothes, I was about to say something else when a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen, "Oh not now!" I cried clutching my stomach,

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked a trace of panic in his voice,

"I'm not going to be in Chemistry, tell Harris I went to the nurse" I said straightening up, "I have company"

"Oh" Stiles understood completely, "I'll come over later with ice cream then"

"And for that you are the best boyfriend ever" I gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek as another cramp racked my body, "I'll see you later"

I got to the Nurse who was sympathetic enough to give me two aspirin and let me lie down in one of her cots until the pain subsided, even with that she made me stay for almost the whole period.

* * *

I was making my way back to wait for Scott and Stiles outside the chemistry room when I saw Derek coming out of the bathroom, "Now what on earth would you be doing in a high school?" I asked making him jump,

"Char –"

"Lee, Charlie" I said with a smile,

"Charlie. I didn't hear you"

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be über wolf now? Being the alpha and all?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to the hallway" he said as Jackson Whitmore emerged from the bathroom behind Derek,

"Ah I see, please tell me that asshole isn't becoming a wolf too. I don't think I could handle him tearing up the place considering I live next door"

"No he's not changing, he wants to desperately though"

"So do me a huge favour considering your Creepy Uncle scarred me for life and do _not_ under any circumstances let Whitmore into your pack and I won't tell anyone I saw you here today"

"I won't let him in my pack"

"Huzzah! You've just made my day. I'm going to hug you now" I hugged Derek tightly while he placed his arms awkwardly around me,

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked when I let him go

"Female problems" I said

"Oh"

"Yeah I wouldn't expect you to know. There aren't any girls in your life are there"

"There is one girl but I haven't seen her in a long time. It's different with wolves anyway"

"So what girl wolves go into heat?" Derek didn't say anything he just shifted uncomfortably, "I guess that's more information that I needed to know but it might come in handy sometime so I guess it's good to know it"

"I should go, there's a teacher coming"

"Oh well I guess I'll see you around" I said

"I'll be around definitely" Derek said walking off,

"Cause that didn't sound creepy at all" I muttered as the bell rang and everyone filed out of Chemistry class,

"Hey!" Stiles said when he'd spotted me, "I have bad news; Harris is keeping me for detention after school" I pouted visibly, "Yeah he wants you to make up the Pop Quiz as well"

"Son of a bitch" I cursed, "I guess I'll have to actually study now in my free period"

"I'll help you" said Alison, "Anything to take my mind of the funeral"

"Yeah that's today isn't it?" Alison nodded, "Ok then we'll see you guys later" the boys headed off to gym while Alison and I headed to the library to study

* * *

Later I found myself sitting in Harris' room looking at a pop quiz in front of me that Alison had given me answers for, thankfully it was mostly multiple choice so I was able to use the answers I'd been given without it seeming like I was in fact cheating, which I was. But that's not the point.

Finally when I finished I handed my test up to him and with a sickening smile told me I was free to go,

"And Miss Harris please do not loiter outside my classroom" he added knowing full well I wanted to wait on Stiles.

Instead I went out my truck and waited for a good hour before Stiles was allowed to leave, we decided we'd take both his jeep and my truck to the funeral since you never knew when you had to make a quick getaway, plus if it was required I could give Alison a ride to Scott's in my truck under the pretence she was coming over to help me study,

"You have to take me on better dates" I laughed as Stiles kissed me through the window of the cab of my truck,

"I'll take you to Chilli's at the weekend then" he smiled,

"I'm holding you to that"

My truck rumbled to life and we headed off for the funeral of Alison's psycho Aunt Kate to which we weren't invited and would be aiding and abetting her werewolf boyfriend in 'keeping an eye' on her.

What happened to my nice, normal life?

* * *

**Working on #5 as we speak so I should have it out soon**

**My laptop kind of up and died on me**

**Or at least my battery did and no amount of charging will fix it since the battery is useless now that it's started to leak and all**

**I'll update twitter when I have my own laptop back but as it stands I'm using my Mum's for the foreseeable future**

**Reviews make me smile and thanks so much to Appoli who's been reviewing every chapter and of course to Homestuckgirl who wrote the amazing oneshot for the competition I tried to run last season. If you want to find her amazing fanfiction search for "Teenage Kicks oneshot competition" and you'll find it**

**I encourage everyone to read it since she did something with Charlie I didn't in season one and made her hurt**

**But in a good way**

**You'll see for yourselves when you read it**

**Now I have to go and wrangle my dog back inside because it's 7:36am and she's gonna wake all the neighbours**


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the graveyard Stiles and I had a job of not being spotted by the various Paparazzi or onlookers standing around the spot where Kate was going to be buried. I looked around to see if I could see Derek in the throng, maybe he'd come to pay his respects or to make sure the bitch was actually dead since she really seemed to have it out for him.

I watched from behind the statue of an angel as an older man walked up to Alison's parents both of them embracing him, he then turned his attention on Alison and without superhuman abilities I couldn't really tell what they were talking about but I knew by Alison's body language the man was freaking her out.

Stiles made a break for it from behind the statue to drop down behind Scott who was a lot closer, he waved at me to come over but I shook my head. I had a thing for the macabre yes but this was intruding on something else. This was a family affair and I certainly wasn't family.

I turned my attention to Scott and Stiles who seemed to be having a meaningful conversation, that's when I spotted the Sheriff. I tried to wave my arms and get the attention of the boys but by the time they saw me it was too late, the Sheriff picked both of them up by the scruff of the neck and dragged them to a car waiting on the perimeter.

Thankfully I wasn't spotted so I was able to slip away quietly. The Sheriff was otherwise occupied so I was able to sneak up to the car and get the boys out without him noticing,

"There's something weird going on. Someone attacked an ambulance and there's blood everywhere" Stiles said

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked

"No the guy in the back was DOA" Stiles said,

"Comforting I guess" I deadpanned, "So what we're going to see it?"

"To see what attacked it" Scott said,

"You mean if it's Lydia?" I asked, neither boy said anything Scott because he didn't know and Stiles because I was sure he didn't want to put his foot in it again, "Alright let's go. I'm taking my truck though"

* * *

By the time we got to the scene of the crime it was pitch black and as you do when it's night time and you can't see an inch in front of your face you take a short cut through the woods,

"Why can I ask do we keep taking the preserve short cut when it's dark out?" I asked climbing over logs and stones,

"There's the ambulance" Scott said ignoring my question, Stiles however held out his hand to me and helped me over to the hill from which we could spy on what was going on,

"Damn what is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked,

"What kept you from doing that?" I asked, "Was it Alison?"

"I hope so" was Scott's reply,

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked as Scott sniffed the air,

"No I got it" Scott said moving away from us to track the scent he'd picked up,

"So what now?" I asked

"And what are you two doing down there?" Sheriff Stilinsky's voice asked,

"This is totally what it looks like" Stiles said,

"Well it looks like you two came out here to spy on my crime scene" the Sheriff said hoisting Stiles up by the collar of his shirt and offering me his hand,

"Ah then it's not what it looks like" I said, "We were out for um ... other reasons" I said

"So what you guys were taking a stroll in the moonlight?" the Sheriff asked

"Thanks Dad way to make it sound gay" Stiles huffed,

"It _is_ a little gay" I laughed

"Great now you're against me too!" Stiles feigned being wounded making me laugh some more,

"Charlie does your Mom know you're out at this hour?"

"I assume so since the drainpipe I climbed down is in full view of the kitchen" I said

"Right well I'd better get you two delinquents home" the Sheriff said, Stiles scuffed his foot against the ground until something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

I turned around myself not quite believing it but there was Lydia standing buck naked in the middle of the road with leaves in her hair, both on her head and ... elsewhere,

"Well" she said after a moment of everyone staring at her, "Isn't anyone going to offer me a coat?"

Stiles grabbed the back of his Dad's coat and tried to take it off but ended up falling on his face, considering this was supposed to be his first time seeing a naked girl in the flesh it didn't surprise me that he 'fell',

"Yeah, here" I said unzipping my hoodie and handing it to her, it used to be Dan's and was large on me so it would and did swamp Lydia's smaller frame,

"Thanks" she said, for the first time since we'd fallen out when her boobs came in before mine Lydia was grateful to me for something,

"It's fine. My boyfriend was having an aneurism anyway so I figured two birds one stone" I shrugged helping Lydia over to the Sheriff who took off his jacket and handed it to her,

"You two should go home. We've got it from here" a deputy said. I could see Stiles was about to protest both out of interest as to what Lydia had been doing for two days and some concern for her well being, concern that teetered on the edge of still being attracted to her,

"Yeah that's a good idea" I grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from the scene,

"Ok ow"

"Well I had to snap you out of it somehow. You looked like you were going to pop a blood vessel you were staring at Lydia that hard"

"Well one it's supposed to be the first time I've seen a naked girl and two I'm sixteen what do you expect?" He joked

"I don't mind you looking. It's the staring that bugs me"

"Then I shall try my best not to stare" Stiles said clapping a hand over his eyes and turning around to walk back to where we'd parked,

"Stiles if you do that you'll walk into something" I laughed as Stiles did indeed walk into a tree, "Come on you idiot. Your Dad won't be home for hours"

Stiles caught my meaning and grinned as he crouched down letting me jump on his back, "Hi Ho Silver! Away!" I cheered as Stiles ran off into the preserve back to his jeep

* * *

**This took a little while to come out but like I said at the end of chapter four my laptop up and died so I've been using the laptop my Mum uses for her work and I can only use it when she doesn't need it. **

**I'm looking for a new battery for my own laptop and when my money comes in from work I'll be able to get it. In the meantime just please bear with me and my sporadic update pattern**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and favouriting and of course reveiwing**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and I managed a few hours alone before the Sheriff came home and we had to make it look like we weren't doing anything,

"Charlie I think maybe you should go home"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" I gave Stiles a brief kiss goodbye and headed home,

"I hear they found the Martin girl" was the first thing Mom said to me as I walked through the door,

"More like she found us. Stiles almost had an aneurism" I laughed, "I'm gonna head up. I'll see you in the morning"

"I'm not working tomorrow so I can give you a ride if you need it" Mom called after me; recently my truck had been giving me problems. Seemed it didn't like the cold anymore than I did,

"Yeah that'd be great. I need to have the truck looked at again" I forwent a shower and just crawled into bed

* * *

"Charlie it's time to get up" Mom's voice said bringing me out of a dream in which I was filming a commercial for Holy Water outside a church in Boston,

"Mm can't I have a sick day? I haven't had one since the divorce. I think I'm having a delayed reaction"

"Nice try. Come on up you get" Mom opened the curtains on my window letting in the harsh sunlight, "Wow I wonder what happened over there"

"Hm over where?" I swung my body out of bed shivering as the cold air in the room hit my body but I shuffled over to the window anyway, the police had cordoned off the Lahey house, I knew Isaac vaguely, we played together as kids before his Mom and Brother died and his Dad went psycho, "Yikes looks serious" I rushed back to my bed and found my phone buried under the pillows on the far side of my double bed, I had three missed calls and five texts from Stiles,

_"Do you not answer your phone or something?"_

"I was sleeping" I complained jutting my lower lip out even though Stiles couldn't see me,

_"Sorry I didn't know … hey are you pouting?" _

"I don't pout"

_"You're totally pouting!"_ Stiles laughed,

"I'll hang up on you"

_"Ok! So my Dad got a call late last night or early this morning anyway turns out that Mr Lahey was found in an alley ripped to pieces" _

"Oh my god that's horrible" I was actually shocked, I mean yes the man was known for beating the crap out of his son but still ripped to pieces is a rough way to die

_"Yeah they're saying it was a wild animal attack, but they have no idea what kind of animal could do that much damage" _I knew where Stiles was going with this and with my Mom in the room I couldn't exactly jump on the bandwagon and offer theories so I gave a non committal hum, _"The medical examiner also said it maybe wasn't a wild animal and it was a person trying to make it look like a wild animal" _

"You mean Isaac?" I asked making Mom turn to me with the look of confusion on her face, I knew she'd heard the loud noises and seen the bruises on Isaac so she couldn't not know what was going on,

_"I don't know Dad isn't telling me anything. I'll pick you up ok? I want to get a look at the house see if they've found anything" _

"Wow Stiles you're a great boyfriend you offer to pick me up not because my truck is having problems with the weather but because you want to look at the house in which a man who was recently murdered used to live" I said sarcastically, "I need to shower"

_"If I get there quick enough can I join you?"_ that made me laugh

"No you cannot but you can maybe get some breakfast"

_"Breakfast is good but seeing you naked first thing would be better" _

"I'll see you soon"

_"Love you"_

"Love you too" I hung up and headed for the shower while Mom headed downstairs presumably to cook breakfast.

I was towelling my hair off when Stiles bounded into my room,

"Come to get a good look at the house?" I asked since my window looked directly across at Isaac's while the other, unfortunately, looked into Jackson's house,

"Well that and your Mom said you'd just be getting out of the shower" he grinned, "I like your vest"

"It's thermal" I said proudly, "I think when we graduate and Scott has a handle on his star crossed romance and furry little problem you and I should up sticks and move to Louisiana or at least somewhere in California where it's warm"

"You mean like live together?" Stiles tore himself away from the window,

"Unless the idea is completely abhorrent" I muttered looking through my closet for my combat boots and winter jeans,

"No! That's a great plan" I hadn't even been thinking about graduation let alone after it!" Stiles said wrapping his arms around my middle,

"And that's why I'm the smart one _and_ the pretty one" I laughed,

"Yeah you're definitely the pretty one" Stiles said nipping at my neck,

"Quit that!" I said shoving Stiles back so I could pull my sweater over my head, "I am not getting weird looks at school because I have a hickey"

"Well then it just needs to be where someone won't see it" Stiles argued,

"No" I laughed pushing him back as I pulled up my jeans,

"Fine" Stiles huffed going back to the window trying to gain all the information he could, I laced up my combat boots and grabbing a hat and scarf headed to the window,

"It's like CSI only much lamer" I commented, "CSS"

"CSS" Stiles asked slightly confused since CSS normally related to coding,

"Yeah, Crime Scene Suburb" I explained, "Come on we're gonna be late" I grabbed Stiles by his hoodie and dragged him downstairs with me where we just had time to get some coffee and a huge homemade pancake between both of us before we had to run

* * *

The school was abuzz with gossip that day. Not only about Isaac's Dad being killed but about Lydia Marten being back after her three day naked jaunt in the woods. Although the Isaac stuff was infinitely more interesting when he was picked up from Lacrosse practise which I hadn't attended because it was cold,

"So wait if they think he's a suspect won't they put him in a holding cell for 24 hours?" I asked Stiles

"Yup"

"But he's a werewolf" Scott had filled me on Isaac's _situation_ when I saw the boys at lunch,

"Again yup" Stiles chimed in

"So all in all it's not a good night to be out or in the police station"

"No it is not" Stiles agreed, I hung my head,

"This werewolf crap is getting out of control!" I whined, "I'm seriously cutting my losses after Graduation and going somewhere without them. No offence Scott"

"None taken"

After lunch was English, then AP History and finally Chemistry which I was failing spectacularly so I tried my best to concentrate on what Harris was trying to teach and drone out Scott and Stiles' conversation about Isaac,

"But why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked

"Well Peter told me that if the bite doesn't change you it kills you, maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving"

"But doesn't being a teenager mean your Dad can't hold him" Scott asked

"Not unless they have solid evidence" I was invested in the conversation whether I wanted to be or not so I might as well contribute,

"Or a witness" Stiles added whipping around in his seat to speak to Danny, "Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your Dad" Danny said like it was the most natural thing in the world,

"Maybe cause he lives across the street from Isaac" Danny answered,

"I live across the street from Isaac"

_"Would Miss Charlotte Harris please report to the Principal's Office right away"_

"Aw crap" I packed my things and headed to the office but it didn't look like the Sheriff was done talking to Jackson yet so I waited outside the office, moments later Scott and Stiles arrived, "So do I want to know?"

"Threw a paper ball at Harris" Stiles answered sitting next to me, "Had to hear what Jackson was saying"

"Probably about how he knew Isaac's Dad was kicking the crap out of him daily nightly and ever so rightly"

"Wait what?" Scott and Stiles both looked like fishes,

"You guys are telling me you didn't know. The kid is perpetually covered in bruises!"

"We just assumed it was from lacrosse" Scott said,

"Yeah it's a pretty violent game" Stiles agreed,

"Ok then answer me this have either of you ever gotten bruised that badly in practise?" neither Scott nor Stiles answered, "Exactly"

Moments later Jackson and the Sheriff came out of the office and Stiles quickly tried to hide his presence outside,

"Hi Scott" the Sheriff sighed, "Charlie. Why don't you and I have a little chat"

I grabbed my bag and followed the Sheriff,

"This is about Isaac right?"

"Jackson tells me that his Father was physically abusive"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that man was the cause for most of Isaac's injuries over the years. I mean I had no solid proof and you can't just go around accusing people of beating up their kids" I sighed running a hand through my hair, "But Isaac's a good guy he's quiet and he reads a lot I don't think he'd actually commit Patricide"

The deputy taking notes looked confused,

"It means killing your father" the Sheriff explained,

"So are we done here? Cause I need to head home I have chemistry homework I need to do. I'm failing as it is"

"We're done Charlie. If I need anything more I'll find you"

"Kay" I hoisted my bag a little higher onto my shoulder and walked back to the principal's office to wait on Scott and Stiles.

As it transpires our previous Principal had been usurped by Alison's Grandfather who according to Scott had cleaved an "Omega" or in layman's terms a "lone wolf" in half with a sword the previous night in the Preserve, "Oh that's not good"

"No it's not. And tonight's the full moon!"

"Shit I'd forgotten about that. So it's the full moon we have a psychopath with a sword not to mention a new wolf who according to your great wolfy senses is feeling rather throat rippy" Scott nodded, "And you have detention after school?" I asked Stiles who again nodded "Great just great" I sighed and walked away,

"Charlie? Where are you going?" Stiles called after me

"To get my gun!" I yelled back

* * *

**So I finally finished watching Season Two**

**And I have it all downloaded now so it should be easier for me to write since I need the episodes for dialogue**

**I've also been plotting away in my head and in my little book of tricks about the new wolves and their reaction to Charlie and hers to them**

**Stay tuned!**

**Reviews are great, tell me what you like what you don't is my spelling and grammar ok all these things help me become better so just leave your thoughts in that little box there**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles arrived at my house late in the evening, he had chains in the back seat of the jeep just in case Scott or even Isaac needed to be restrained,

"Used to be a time when the full moon meant turning your money over in your pocket so it would double by the next one" I sighed putting my gun into the back of my shorts and pulling my jacket down over it,

"Does that actually work?" Stiles asked

"Couple of times" I answered, "Mom I'm going over to Stiles' we're gonna work on our Chemistry"

"I think you guys have great chemistry as it is" Mom laughed

"Not what I meant but thanks anyway"

"Be safe and keep your phone on!"

"See you later!" Stiles and I piled into his jeep since my truck was still having a temper tantrum about the cold, we pulled out of my driveway just as my phone rang, "It's Alison. Hey what's up?"

_"There's something going on. My Dad and my Grandpa are asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter and they sent this guy out"_

"What guy?"

_"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy" _

"Ah shit, they're sending him to the station for Isaac"

_"He was also carrying this box with something on it like um … a carving or something"_

"Well what was it?"

_"Hang on it's in one of these books. I'm sending you a picture" Alison sent me through a picture of a blue flower that could only be one thing,_

"Wolfsbane"

_"What does that mean?"_

"Means they're going to kill him"

_"I'm on my way maybe I can slow him down"_

"We need to get to the station before Argent's guy does"

"On it" Stiles floored it and we sped towards the Sheriff's station, hoping Alison would be able to slow her Dad's guy down

* * *

We were about half way to the station when my phone rang again,

"Did you slow him down?" I asked

_"You could say that. Where's Scott?"_

"Isaac's" I'd seen him through the window earlier with Derek when I heard the engine on Derek's Camareo roar through our little cul-de-sac,

_"Does he have a plan?"_

"Not a very good one but we don't really have time to come up with anything else" I hung up and looked out the window to where the moon was shining brightly in the sky above us, "I have a bad feeling about all of this"

"Me too" Stiles agreed,

"So how are we going to get in unnoticed?"

"I don't exactly know yet"

"Good thing I have a contingency plan"

"Oh yeah"

"Creditors" I said simply, "I mean we're in a recession everyone had credit cards and loans at some point and I'm betting his house is mortgaged to the hilt so I tell your Dad I heard shouting coming from the house and some rough looking guy hanging around the neighbourhood"

"But what about your Mom?"

"She's been picking up a lot of extra shifts since Kurt left, like I said everyone had credit cards and child support and alimony only go so far" Stiles looked like he was about to say something but I stopped him by slamming my foot on the brake,

"Charlie what the hell!" Stiles exclaimed,

"That the hell" I said pointing out the window to where Derek was standing in the middle of the road, "You gorram fool! Werewolf or not you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road!" I yelled sticking my head out the passenger window,

"Where are you two going?" he asked

"You get three guesses"

"Move over"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Charlotte" Derek asked through gritted teeth

"How many times" I asked throwing my hands up as I shifted closer to Stiles

"Yeah dude she prefers Charlie. I mean not even her Mom calls her Charlotte" Stiles said,

"And he's only ever called me it twice" I said once Derek had shut the door,

"But isn't Charlotte your name" Derek asked with a smug look on his face,

"On my birth certificate yeah which begs the question how exactly do you know my name?" I asked, before Derek could answer Stiles pulled up the kerb outside the Sheriff's office,

"All the keys are in a password protected lock box in my Father's office, the problem is getting past the front desk" Stiles said looking in the window to the officer on duty that night,

"I'll distract her" Derek said,

"Wait you?" Stiles asked grabbing Derek's jacket, Derek looked at Stiles as if he couldn't believe he'd just put hands on his jacket, "I'm taking my hands off" at this point I'd managed to turn myself around in my seat to try and get out via the trunk of Stiles' jeep,

"Charlie your gun" Stiles said pulling my jacket down

"Oh right can't have anyone seeing that. It's not registered" Stiles grabbed my hips and made me sit back down, "Hey if you guys are going to fight then I'm not sitting here in the middle of it"

"I was exonerated anyway" Derek said,

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles argued

"And innocent person" Derek countered making Stiles laugh,

"You? Innocent?" Derek just shrugged, "Ok fine what's your plan? "

"To distract her" Derek said simply

"Uh huh how? You gonna punch her in the face?" Stiles screwed his face up and Derek gave a humourless laugh

"By talking to her"

"Ok fine give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek remained silent, "Dead silence that should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face" Derek said snidely

"Hey now we'll have none of that!" I protested, "I like his face and if you punch it then it'll be all swollen and we won't be able to kiss" Derek looked slightly mortified for a moment, "What does the prospect of me kissing him repel you that much?" I laughed,

Derek didn't say anything and simply got out of the jeep and walked into the Sheriff's office and began flirting with the woman at the desk while Stiles and I snuck past her and into his Dad's office,

"I'll be your lookout" I said as Stiles rushed to the lockbox, I heard him curse the box and figuring he couldn't get it open didn't turn around, until I heard the jingling of keys, "Someone's coming!" I hissed,

"Crap!" Stiles ran out of the office before I could stop him and I heard him encounter Argent's man and then get himself dragged as he tried to run away. I waited till the coast was clear and then followed to where I knew Argent's man and Stiles would be.

That was when the Fire Alarm started ringing and I figured it must have been Stiles so I ran after him rounding the corner just in time to see Isaac barrel into Argent's man. Stiles scrambled out of the way and I stood in front of him with my gun raised ready to shoot Isaac or Argent's man or even both if it came to it.

Thankfully Derek arrived and smashed the wolfsbane syringe just as Isaac set his sights on Stiles and I, I had already pulled back the hammer on my gun and was ready to fire in a second but Derek just growled at Isaac and made him cower into a corner like a little kid afraid of being hit,

"Holy Shit" I breathed letting the hammer on my gun slide back into place as I took my finger off the trigger,

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked as I helped him off the floor, Derek turned and gave us both a smile,

"I'm the alpha"

* * *

**Two chapters in one night I'm really working hard here**

**It's mostly because I can't sleep**

**And when insomnia strikes I write**

**It's actually when I seem to do my best work**

**While I can't sleep that is**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated so please take a little time and write your comments in that little box down there**


	8. Chapter 8

With the full moon behind us Beacon Hills started to experience thunder storms unusual for the time of year. It didn't bother me particularly, I was a fan of thunder storms, it only bugged me when the power would suddenly cut out at home and I would be left with nothing to do. And since it wasn't exactly recommended driving weather I couldn't see Stiles either. I ended up reading by candle light most evenings and eating junk food and all the ice cream in my freezer.

The storms lasted for about a week and a half. But on the plus side it was dangerous to keep us in school when there were thunder storms so we ended up getting a week and a half off school. Of course when school re opened there was a drive probably instigated by Alison's creepy Granddad to make up for the time lost, which is how I ended up in gym class standing beside Stiles waiting for my turn to use the climbing wall.

Currently we were watching Alison and Scott climb and show the rest of us up, Scott was no doubt using his 'wolfy' agility and Alison was using her training as a hunter. According to Scott or what Alison had told Scott her Dad figured she was old enough now to be brought into the fold. He had told her that in the Argent family men were trained as warriors and woman as leaders but they needed a certain degree of combat training,

"Looks like Romeo and Juliet have a lot more to worry about" I mused, "If Alison's Dad is bringing her into the fold Grandpa will expect her to keep her distance from Scott in school"

"You think he knows about them?" Stiles asked

"It's a fair assumption. I mean if he's the head of the family the Patriarch then I'm sure he knows a lot more than his Granddaughter was dating some guy but now they've broken up"

"Do you think he knows about Scott's furry little problem?" Stiles asked, genuine concern in his eyes,

"Maybe it's too soon to tell"

There was a ripple of laughter throughout the crowd of students as Alison kicked Scott away from the wall and he landed on the mats below with a thump,

"I don't know why McCall but your pain gives me a special kind of joy" Coach laughed before standing up, "Alright next two. Stilinsky, Erica!" Coach clapped Stiles and Erica Reyes on their respective shoulders.

Stiles looked all too eager to scale the wall, probably to show off in front of myself and Lydia who was also in attendance. I scolded myself not to be so jealous of Lydia since in the previous week and a half Stiles had more than proved he loved me.

Erica however seemed daunted by the wall, not that I blamed her. Erica was epileptic and the smallest thing could set of a seizure. She'd had one in school once and some asshole filmed it so the whole school saw her lose control of her bodily functions. No one would say who it was that had filmed the degrading video so no one was punished which in my mind didn't sit right.

Erica to her credit faced the wall head on and managed to get a few feet of the ground, Stiles was quick to scrabble up the wall and back down again landing proudly on the mat making me smile. Joy was short lived however as Erica started taking short haggard breaths her whole body shaking,

"Erica? What's wrong? Are you dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" Coach asked to which Lydia Marten was quick to reply with something scientific and smart then proceed to say that Erica was just 'freaking out'

"I don't think she's just freaking out" I said turning sharply on Lydia,

"I'm fine!" Erica called

"Coach maybe it isn't safe. You know she's epileptic" Alison said,

"What? Why does no one tell me these things?" Coach flustered, "Erica you're fine. Just kick off the wall there's a mat to catch you. Come on" Coach gently coaxed Erica who let go of her hold on the wall and gently came back down to the ground, "There you see you're fine. Shake it off now" Coach helped Erica unbuckle her harness and let her walk out of the gym.

Someone started giggling and soon another ripple of laughter tore its way through the crowd. This time it wasn't funny so I aimed a shove at the person closest to me and a domino effect happened making several people fall down, "Harris!" Coach warned

"What? I didn't do anything" I said innocently

"Start climbing" Coach said narrowing his eyes knowing he couldn't prove I'd done anything

* * *

We were getting changed after gym when one of the female teachers I didn't have came into the room saying that if anyone saw Isaac Lahey they were to go straight to the principal, tell a teacher or phone the cops,

"What do they want Isaac for?" Alison asked me

"He's a person of interest in his Dad's case" I explained, "Plus you know he broke out of jail"

I had just gotten my sweater on when I heard the familiar scuff of sneakers running past the changing room, I poked my head out to see Scott, Stiles, Coach Finstock and most of the boys running for the gym, "What the hell?" I ran out, with Alison on my heels and into the gym where Scott was just in time to catch Erica before she fell to the ground.

It looked like she'd tried to climb the wall by herself and had a seizure while doing so. Poor girl nothing seemed to go right for her. This event would probably be talked about for weeks,

"So Scott is ditching us again" Stiles complained after I'd gotten dressed, "Wanna come over?"

"Sure but I'll have to stop by the drug store on my way" I'd been over at Stiles' or he'd been at mine every day in the last week and a half so we were running low on necessities,

"Oh yeah right" Stiles grinned stupidly like he couldn't believe his luck,

"Let me text my Mom and tell her I won't be home till late"

"I'll see you later then" Stiles grinned placing a small kiss on my cheek before heading off to class while I headed to study hall

* * *

It was a few days before anyone saw Erica again; people assumed she was hiding out of shame whereas the more probable explanation was that she was taking a few days to recover. I was sitting at an abandoned table with Scott while Stiles talked to Boyd who worked in the ice rink to try and get him to hand over his keys so we could go after school,

"Charlie?" Scott's voice broke through the music in my ears

"Hm" I took an ear bud out and turned my attention to him

"Do you mind if Lydia tags along? I mean I know you guys aren't really friends –" Scott started,

"It's fine I'm not worried about her. Well not in the sense that Stiles will leave me for her" I said as Stiles came back over to the table with the keys in hand and a look of triumph on his face,

"What's Stiles not doing?" he asked

"Leaving me for Lydia" I supplied

"Oh no, Stiles won't be doing that" whatever Stiles was about to say next was forgotten as none other than Erica Reyes appeared in the cafeteria only she didn't look like herself. Well not herself the way she usually looked, baggy clothes and messy hair.

She was wearing a short leather skirt, white tank top and black leather jacket, her hair had been washed and combed and she wore minimal make up apart from her kohl lined eyes and bright red lips.

She sauntered into the cafeteria apparently oblivious to the looks she was getting and sat down next to someone I didn't know, took the guys apple from him and bit into it wiping the excess juice from her lips with her finger. She smiled at the guy one last time before walking out,

"What the hell is that?" Lydia demanded slamming her hands on our table,

"It's Erica" Scott supplied, I could see something working behind his eyes, I was curious myself as to what had turned Erica into a stone cold hottie. Scott must have figured something out because he grabbed his backpack as did Stiles and they quickly scrambled up from the table. I grabbed my own bag and followed them. We ran down the corridors until we reached the front doors just in time to see Erica get into Derek's Camaro. She turned to us and smiled, Derek did the same and I could almost hear Scott's blood boiling,

"So Erica's a she wolf" I said aloud, "That's new"

* * *

Nothing more was said on the subject of Erica and I went home to try and get some homework done before heading to the Ice Rink, Mom had taken my truck to get fixed so I decided to walk to the Rink cause it wasn't really that far,

"You need a lift?" a familiar voice pulled me away from my music, I turned and saw Derek pull up beside me,

"You know you can get arrested for propositioning teenagers on the side of the road" I joked,

"I'll keep that in mind" Derek said shutting off the engine, "So where's your truck?"

"It doesn't like the cold anymore than I do so Mom's taken it to get looked at"

"So do you want a ride?"

"Can I drive?" I asked knowing the answer was probably no, "Or do I need to be part of the pack to drive?"

"As I recall you said you didn't want to get anymore bites"

"No I do not. That rattler was enough"

"Anyway I think Scott might actually kill me if I bit you" Derek nodded in agreement with himself,

"I'd kill you myself if you ever tried. Get me some of those pretty blue bullets from Alison and shoot you in the leg with em and just watch you slowly die in agonising pain" I said with a smile on my face, Derek actually flinched, "Yeah that's right I remember Psycho Aunt Kate shooting you in the arm"

"You punched me in the face" Derek laughed,

"It hurt me more than you I'm sure" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "So how come you're in my part of town anyway?"

"Isaac's house is opposite yours and I was grabbing him some essentials" Derek replied, "So do you want a ride?"

"Can I drive?"

"Sure just don't tell Erica or Isaac" Derek laughed,

"You've got yourself a deal!" I grinned jumping into the driver's seat of Derek's car and putting my foot down as soon as I turned the engine on,

"Have fun on your date" Derek waved once we'd reached the rink,

"Why does it sound ominous when you say it" I laughed waving him away then grabbing some perfume out of my bag to mask the fact that I'd just gotten a ride from an Alpha wolf,

"You made it!" Stiles greeted once I walked into the rink,

"Yup. Mom gave me a ride" I dropped my bag as Lydia and Alison walked in through doors with impressed looks on their faces, "Alright then now that we're all here let's get this party started"

Stiles grabbed us two pairs of skates, he even managed to find me a pair that weren't completely disgusting smelling,

"You hungry" he asked as I was lacing my skates up,

"Yeah I didn't really eat before I came out" I replied, "But we can get something when we're done when we're done here"

"Here" Stiles handed me a Reece's Peanut Butter Cup,

"Thanks" I smiled, "Do you want half? I could break it"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you starve" Stiles laughed,

"Well since you gave me your last Peanut Butter Cup I think you deserve a treat too" Stiles' eyes widened,

"A treat" he licked his lips and I smiled,

"Mhmm I think you should get it now actually" I leaned in and pressed my lips to Stiles my hands snaking up his shirt,

"Hey! You guys want to get a room if you're gonna do that!" Scott yelled,

"McCall!" I shouted, "I'll kick your ass!" I finished lacing up my skates, "We're not done here" I said to Stiles before I managed to hobble down and punch Scott in the arm,

"Ow!"

"Please like that hurt" I scoffed, "Next time you cock block me though I'll do real damage!" I threatened

"Ok I promise, no more cock blocking" Scott laughed as Stiles joined us on the edge of the rink,

"Seriously bro" Stiles said, "How could you"

"I said I was sorry!" Scott laughed, "And I told you the other day I don't need to know what you guys are doing when you're alone!"

"Do I want to know?" I asked Stiles

"I was nagging him about flaking on us just before Erica had her seizure and you just came up in conversation" Stiles said I noticed Scott's little mind whirring away at the mention of Erica's name,

"Ok so Erica's a stone cold hottie now and she's with Derek can we not focus on that and just have a good time?" I said grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him out on the ice with me.

And things were fine. Stiles and I were having a great time just skating around and trying our best not to laugh when Scott took his first steps onto the ice and fell on his face and then continued. It was like the scene in Bambi where said deer steps out onto the ice for the first time.

Things were going great. Until Lydia lost her marbles again and started screaming bringing the date to a crashing halt so Alison could take Lydia home,

"So much for better" Stiles said locking up the rink,

"I guess we should head home then" I said shuffling to keep warm since the temperature had dropped considerably while we were inside,

"I'll drive you" Stiles said, "Scott do you need a ride?"

"No I'm gonna run. I need to think" was Scott's reply before he wolfed out and ran off into the preserve,

"So that leaves us alone. Mom's working tonight so why don't I give you the rest of your treat" I smiled at Stiles who almost tripped over his own feet in an attempt to get to his jeep. You'd think for a boy who'd been getting it regularly he wouldn't be that excited but it was just one of the many things I loved about Stiles

* * *

**This was long and mostly fluff **

**I'll get back to the plot in the next few chapters **

**And we'll meet the rest of the pack so we'll have their reactions to Charlie and hers to them**

**Reviews are great so if you could just leave one in that little box down there it would be super!**


End file.
